


Erwinweek Day 2: Vacation

by JasonTheRipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwinweek2016, Gen, Kidnapping, Vacation, beach, crappy humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonTheRipper/pseuds/JasonTheRipper
Summary: For ErwinWeek 2016Hanji and Levi decided to kidnap Erwin.





	

It was another ordinary day in the office and Hanji was looking particularly concerned.

 

"Hey, Levi." Hanji said as they leaned over into the cubicle in which Levi worked in.

 

 

"What is it four-eyes?" Levi asked, not at all amused by they fact that Hanji was bothering him while he was in the middle of work.

 

 

"Have you noticed that Erwin has been looking rather stressed recently." They said, showing concerns for their co-worker.

 

 

Levi thought about it and gave a small nod, for once Hanji wasn't overreacting. Both Levi and Hanji saw how stressed Erwin was.

 

 

"Yeah, and what do you think we can do about it?" Levi asked, knowing full well that Erwin will just deny help, even going as far as claiming he is perfectly fine. "You know how he is with work, not like he would let himself relax and take time off." Levi stated as he leaned back on the chair.

 

 

"I have a plan, but I need you help to carry it out." Hanji smiled, a look of mischievousness in their eyes.

 

 

Levi gave them a worried looked "Hanji?" He didn't like where this was going.

 

 

 

"What I had planned is, we kidnap him and take him away from work for a few days." They said.

 

 

"I can't help but think this will end really badly for either him or us." Levi didn't feel comfortable with Hanji's plan to abduct their co-worker.

 

 

"Relax, Levi. Just follow my plan to the letter and we will on chilling on a beautiful beach in no time." Hanji claimed.

 

 

 

 

***That Night***

 

 

 

Hanji and Levi had headed to Erwin's and hid in the bushes, awaiting for the tall blond to get home.

 

 

"I don't know why I agreed to do this." Levi mumbled under his breath. He was annoyed and tired of sitting around in the leaves and dirt on Erwin's front lawn.

 

 

"Because you love me and Erwin enough to risk getting arrested if the plan backfires." Hanji smiled.

 

 

Levi didn't think of that and just as he was about to abandoned ship and leg it down the street, he heard the sound of a car door slamming shut.

 

 

"Shit..." he whispered and crouched back down, too late to leave the spot. What would Erwin think of him if he saw Levi jump out of the bushes in the middle of the night. Probably that he was going to do something disgusting and perverted.

 

 

"No going back now." Hanji smirked, Levi never hated Hanji more for putting them in this situation.

 

 

"Ok, I will get behind him and knock him out." Levi whispered as he watched Erwin walk to his front porch.

 

 

Hanji made "DoDoDo" sounds to the theme tune of Mission Impossible before getting pumped on the shoulder with Levi's fist.

 

 

"Shut it Four-Eyes, are you trying to get us caught?" He asked. But it was too late, It seemed that Erwin did hear them and he looked over his shoulder, cause the two to crouch down even further. Erwin shrugged, thinking it was his imagination and shoved his hand into his pocket to find the keys.

 

 

Levi pulled a small white cloth from his pocket and gave it to Hanji "Use this to wipe your armpits." he stated. Hanji looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "Just do it." he ordered.

 

 

 

"Fine." they put the cloth under their clothes and used to to whip their right armpit.

 

 

When they handed it back to Levi, he was careful not to touch the wet part of the cloth and stepped out of the bush.

 

 

 

He snuck behind Erwin and used the cloth to wrap over his mouth and nose. Erwin started to panic and try to fight off his attacker the best he could, but the smell was overwhelming and he soon passed out from the stench.

 

 

 

"Oh come on! I don't smell that bad." Hanji shouted to Levi as he pulled themselves out of the bushes.

 

"Just help me get his sorry ass into the car." he called out as he tried to drag Erwin back onto the street path. Hanji helped left the large man into the back seat of their car and strapped him in tight.

 

 

The two got in the front and drove off, hoping no one saw the incident and reported them to the police.

 

 

 

***Later in the early morning hours.***

 

 

 

Erwin had woken up in a panic and struggled as the seat beats, thinking the people that kidnapped him bounded him with strong straps. "Please, don't do this. I have a wife and two kids." he lied, trying to gain sympathy from his abductors.

 

 

 

"You do not," Levi stated and turned around in his seat to look back at Erwin. "Besides, if you use that line in a real kidnapping they will just kill you, it will put your wife and kids out of their misery." Levi said harshly.

 

 

When Erwin realized it was Levi, he quickly figured out that the driver of the vehicle was none other than Hanji. Erwin was both relieved and annoyed at the situation he was in. He had a ton of paperwork he needed to do and had little time for Hanji's games. Yes, he knew full well that this was Hanji's doing. Levi just went along with it like always. What they were planning to do with him was beyond his knowledge at this moment in time.

 

 

 

"You guys know I need to get back home, I have to file the company reports." Erwin said, calming down a little, maybe if they knew how busy he was they might give up on whatever plan they had and take him home.

 

 

"I am planning to call the office in the morning and claiming you are ill with a high fever. That should give you enough time to relax and enjoy yourself." Levi turned back around and leaned back on his seat.

 

 

Erwin looked rightfully worried "What are you planning to do with me?" The blond asked.

 

 

 

"Relax, Erwin," Hanji alleviated "We know how stressed you've become over the pass few days, so we decided we will take you away from work for a few days and relax at a beach side hotel." Hanji said.

 

 

 

Erwin panicked and struggled once again, not wanting to be the victim of Hanji's plans again.

 

 

"There is no use struggling, and even if you did escape you wouldn't be able to run very far. Not with Levi around to capture you." It was almost like a threat.

 

 

 

Erwin let out a sigh, resistance was futile at this point. He decided it was best for everyone involved if he just allowed the following events to continue without a fight.

 

 

 

***The next Day***

 

 

 

"Isn't this place amazing! I saw a pop-up ad online while browsing the Internet the other day and found this place. So I went to book a three beds room online.~" Hanji said as they put their hands on their hips and sniffed the fresh air, bathing in the warmth of the sun and the smell of the ocean.

 

 

Erwin looked like a wreck, having been forced to try and sleep strapped down in the back seat of the car. He was clearly not in the same hype as Hanji was.

 

 

 

Levi seemed to appear to have the same uninterested looked he always had. Only this time, he did feel a bit of joy seeing Hanji get excited like this. Hopefully by the end of the trip, Erwin demeanor would change from his usual stoic features to one of pure joy.

 

 

"Come on, you old farts. Let's check out the room." Hanji jumped and pulled them along to the hotel.

 

 

 

 

Once they made it to their room, three looked around. It wasn't a very big room, only being made smaller with the three beds placed inside it.

 

 

"Looks cozy, don't you think?" Hanji asked before running to the bed that was placed in the middle "I call dibs." they lifted their hand into the air and smiled wide as they planted their ass on the bed.

 

 

Erwin took the one closest to the door, a small smile of relief appeared on his face as he collapsed onto the bed and passed out from exhaustion.

 

 

 

"Awe, he is so cute when he is unconscious." Hanji smiled sweetly at Erwin.

 

 

 

Levi grabbed the bag that held his clothes and headed for the bathroom "I am going to take a shower, don't bother me, ya hear."

 

 

 

"Hey, Levi," Hanji looked around the room and Levi called back out to them.

 

 

 

"What do you want now?" He growled while undressing.

 

 

 

"We didn't think about picking Erwin any clothes, he has nothing to wear other than the clothes on his back." Hanji stated.

 

 

 

"Shit..." was all Levi could say in this situation.

 

 

 

 

***Next day***

 

 

 

Hanji and Levi took Erwin clothes shopping at the local stores, which contained mostly outfits for swimming or summer clothing with pictures/designs on the shirts. It looked like something a teenager would wear rather than a fully grown adult in his 40s.

 

 

 

Nonetheless, Levi help Erwin find some clothes that didn't make Erwin look like he was having a mid life crisis.

 

 

 

Erwin had got himself a blue short sleeve shirt, pale shorts and sneakers.

 

 

 

"You look like an old dork." Levi stated as he saw Erwin come out of the changing room.

 

 

 

 

"You think?" Erwin asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

 

 

 

"If it helps, nothing you wear would change the fact that you always look like a dork." Levi folded his arms and Erwin couldn't hide the smile, even if the joke wasn't in jest, he still found the insult amusing.

 

 

"So, you gonna buy the or what?" Levi asked with a single brow raised.

 

 

 

"No point in getting your opinion if everything makes me look like a dork. These fit me fine, so may as well buy them" he went back into the changing room to remove the store clothes.

 

 

 

Hanji had been waiting for them just outside the shop, they had headed off to buy a swim suit for later. "Hey guys, what did you get?" Hanji called as they ran over to the two men.

 

 

Erwin opened up the bag to show Hanji his purchase. "What did you get?" Erwin asked.

 

 

Hanji opened up their bag to show them. Inside was a red two piece bathing suit with white trims.

 

 

The two men didn't know what to say, it didn't look like something Hanji would even consider wearing. "Ur.." Erwin was a little speechless.

 

 

"The lady at the store was speechless too when she saw me try it on.~" Hanji said and the two men stared at them. They had already tired it on and clearly enjoyed wearing it.

 

 

 

"I'm sure will look amazing on you." Erwin said.

 

 

 

"Awe, thanks Erwin.~" Hanji smiled and grabbed Levi's and Erwin's hand as they pulled them down the street in search of a place to eat.

 

 

 

***That Night***

 

 

 

 

It was the final night at the beach side hotel, Erwin, Levi and Hanji had made a bonfire on the beach.

 

 

The Hanji was laying down in the said coming up with topic after topic, coming up with anything that could keep them all smiling.

 

  
They reminisced about their childhood and took a moment to mourn over the loss of a good friend that year, before laughing about all the strange activities the four of them would do together.

 

Dear sweet Mike was missed greatly amongst the three, but they preferred to remember the good times they spent with their friend rather than remembering what had become of him.

 

  
After that, Hanji stood up and stretched "Let's go for a night swim." They smiled, before taking off their clothes and revealing the bathing suit they had on under it. It was a strange sight to see Hanji, who would usually dress up in unisex outfits was wearing something actually feminine.

 

  
"I didn't get a swimming trunks." Erwin stated and Hanji just laughed.

 

"Just go in your shorts~ come on, Come and swim with us.~" Hanji went over to grab Erwin's hand.

 

"What do you mean by us, I am not going swimming with you morons" Levi frowned.

 

"Wah? Not you too." Hanji cried and put all their attention onto Levi, knowing he would be the hardest to convince.

 

  
Levi, knowing he couldn't win at this point, submitted to Hanji will and agreed to do it if Erwin did as well.

 

"Now you have to join, don't you want to see Levi shirtless?" Hanji asked the blond. Hoping that was enough to encourage him to got into the water.

 

All it got was a shout from the tall man as his face turned red with embarrassed.

 

"Let's just give Hanji want they want. No point in fighting it" Levi sighed and took off his shirt.

 

 

 

"That's the spirit!" Hanji said and pulled Erwin up off the sand. "To the Sea!" They charged forward to the shoreline.

 

  
Erwin smiled softly as Hanji screamed in victory and leaped into the water. "Ready to join them, Levi?" Erwin asked as he looked over at Levi. He took off his own shirt and tossed it onto the sand "I'll race you?" He encouraged.

 

Levi smirked and readied himself "Yeah, I'll like to see you beat me." He said before digging his feet and fingers into the sand.

 

Erwin did the same before they raced off to the water.

 

 

***Next day***

 

 

The three were packing their bags and getting ready to leave.

 

"This was fun, I actually had a good time. Thanks" Erwin smiled at them.

 

Hanji and Levi accomplished what they set out to do, and they headed back home, awaiting for another tiering work day.


End file.
